


I Want To Be Like Daddy

by Gamma_Orionis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge: Camp Potter, Family, Gen, Sisters, Wordcount: 100-500, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamma_Orionis/pseuds/Gamma_Orionis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy always told everyone that she wanted to be just like her father. Written for Tech Discovery, for Camp Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Be Like Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first Tech Discovery assignment for Camp Potter – _write a next-gen fic about Lucy Weasley._

Lucy always told everyone that she wanted to be just like her father.

Her mother laughed and kissed her on the head and said that that was an excellent thing to aspire to. Her father smiled and straightened up and puffed out his chest proudly every time she said it. Her sister rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue when no one was looking.

"Why would you want to be like Daddy?" Molly asked when she and Lucy were alone, and Lucy frowned and tried to think of a proper answer. She wanted to be like Daddy because she loved him, and because Mummy loved him, and because everyone always said how clever he was. She wanted to be clever like him. She wanted to be respected the way he was – everywhere they went, people nodded and said, "Hello, Mr. Weasley", or sometimes even clapped him on the shoulder and said, "How have you been, Percy?" and he always responded with a polite nod and handshake. Lucy wanted that many people to acknowledge her.

Molly snorted when she said so.

"If you want to be famous, you should try to be like Uncle Harry, not like Daddy," she said, with that air of impatient all-knowingness unique to older siblings.

"I don't want to be  _famous_. I just want people to know me." Lucy didn't see why her sister had missed that difference.

"Whatever…" Molly wrinkled her nose. "You won't want to be like Daddy when you get a little older and find out what he did during the war."

"What?" Lucy's eyes widened. "What did he do during the war? He said he didn't fight until the end when he helped defeat You-Know-Who!"

"He didn't," Molly said, and her eyes narrowed and her mouth turned down into a disgusted little frown. "Because he ran away and didn't help his family."

Lucy's hand was out before she could stop herself and she hit Molly across her face.

"You're lying!" she said loudly. "Daddy wouldn't do that!"

"Then why do you think he didn't fight in the war?"

Lucy didn't have an answer, and Molly smirked at her.

"You don't have to believe me if you don't want to," she said. "But in the end, I'm right, and you're wrong. You'll find that out when you grow up."

)O(

_Fin_


End file.
